Star Wars: First Oblivion
by Dead stroke360
Summary: Jerrick Yeto is the sole survivor of the new Jedi and is constantly running from his past. When a revelation comes out that reveals his secret, he must face the wrath of the First Order and his former friend turned enemy, Kylo Ren. Too survive his grizzly fate, Jerrick must put up the fight of his life and prepare for the danger ahead, including war and death.


A heavy storm cast over the ruins of the former Jedi temple, the skies dark and gloomy. A group of dark figures stood in the pouring rain, facing a trio of surviving Jedi that faced opposite of them. The leader, the apprentice of Supreme leader Snoke, Kylo Ren stepped forward toward the trio. His boots sunk deep into the muddy floor with each step, one hand tight around the hilt of his lightsaber. Kylo stopped inches away from the Jedi, raising his lightsaber and igniting it. The red double crossed side saber lit up with a dim crackled red energy. "I remember all of your faces fondly. Skywalker always seeded his faith in each and every one of you. I used to believe in that faith. Whatever it may be uniting us together, I ask you make the proper decision and hand over his wayfinder. The last of his failed continuation, you three have the piece I seek." Kylo pointed the lightsaber at them nonchalantly. The first Jedi, Jerale Shisym, brown skin with messy dark hair, confidently stepped toward Kylo. The blade was inches from his face but he showed no indication of fear, rather igniting his own blue lightsaber blade and dimming the light on his hardened facial expression.

"You know nothing of us, your manipulation is futile. The wayfinder you speak of is long gone, sealed away from the hands of darkness as your own."

"Hmmph, you will disclose the location of the wayfinder, one way or the other.." Kylo insisted.

The two instantly clashed there lightsabers together and pressed up against each other. The other two Jedi made retreat to the ruins of the fallen temple and where pursued by the Knights of Ren; the other dark figures in support of Kylo. Jerale and Kylo's duel moved around the battlefield as each fighter exchanged bloodcurdling, rage driven, swings and met the blades together roughly. Jerale dashed around Kylo and swung low for the legs but Kylo swerved around and stabbed his shoulder blade with one of the cross blades. Jerale grunted in pain but moved swiftly and knocked his blade aside, letting the two move around continuously as they clashed blades. Kylo grew irritated with the way the battle was going and unleashed a powerful force blast that sent Jerale through the air, tumbling onto the floor from the sleek environment. His tunic increasingly got muggy from the raging storm.

Kylo pressed his boot down and harshly squashed Jerale's arm, earning an agonizing scream from the Jedi. "A shame, you all could have served a bigger picture in the Supreme Leader's plans, then again there isn't room for weaklings as yourself." Kylo raised his lightsaber and made one brutal swing, hacking off Jerale's head in the single foul swoop. The spurts of dark crimson blood blended in with the murky wet ground, thunder crackling in the sky shedding a bout of light on the dead body of the Jedi. Kylo turned his attention away from the headless corpse and he made his way to the temple ruins. One Jedi escaped while the other was murdered by the Knights of Ren. Despite fleeing the grasp of the Knights, this was far from over. "We will track him, turn over every stone and planet if we must. Skywalker will be ours."

The lone survivor, Jerrick Yeto, escaped from the ship the three had came on. Dumb luck or not, he had to go into hiding more then ever. The bounty on his head would be more than he could ever bargain against. The last Jedi, his new mission was to survive.

* * *

-2 years later-

Two years had passed since the nightmarish events that went down with the Jedi. Jerrick had quietly retreated to the desert planet of Jakku, a planet booming with hustlers and those in poverty looking to make a living for themselves or like Jerrick, just trying to survive. The harsh sun basking over them wasn't any help, but he much preferred it over the storm he had experienced at the temple ruins. Jerrick decided to visit the outpost that day to clear his head from all of the horrid memories he was recalling, wearing brown robes. It had been two years but yet every now and then the memories popped in his head and sent chills down his spine. Jerrick was paranoid and always felt that something was off. He glanced around the area at the many faces in the outpost, some friendly and some belonging to scammers trying to cheat their way around. "Oi! Well if it isn't Jerrick.." A voice called out, the voice of Unkar Plutt.

"What do you want Plutt?"

"Just curious to see why you're here. Find anything valuable?"

"Nothing valuable to you I assure."

Unkar scoffed, "Surprise me."

Jerrick shook his head and turned the other way, walking off. A speedy teenager bumped into him abruptly and apologized, pushing her way to Plutt. Another unfortunate fate for someone living here Jerrick thought, wishing the best for her and hoping she had struck gold so she could lift herself out of this place to start new somewhere else in the galaxy. He curiously kept an eye on the exchange, just to see why she was so hurried.

"Rey? What is it you have brought me?"

The teenager, Rey, took a few breaths before replying, "Uncle Plutt you won't believe this but I think I found an actual Jedi relic!"

Jerrick's heart pounded when he saw her lift up his own lightsaber. He had foolishly left it in his home quarters, not even thinking once of the desperate measures a smuggler might take to find something worth while. The sweat dripped down his face as the exchanged proceeded. Acting in the moment, Jerrick shot his hand out and used the force to pull the saber into his hands. Everyone around, Rey and Plutt included, stopped and looked to Jerrick in a mixed heap of reactions ranging from shock to surprise. Jerrick tucked the saber into his robes and fled from the outpost. "A Jedi! Seize him! Bring him here at once! Call the first order! Do something and i'll make all your wildest dreams come true!" Unkar barked, setting off multiple scavengers onto Jerrick's trail including Rey herself.

* * *

Kylo Ren walked down the long corridor hallways of the First Orders ship. A long embarked search yet nothing turned up which only infuriated Kylo further. Long ago there was a time he thought he knew what was right. Kylo believed in the Jedi, the code, morals, all of it. Now, it was what he sought to eliminate. Kylo Ren had a new purpose, one that he strived to achieve. At the end of the corridor Kylo turned towards one specific room, one disguised and only accessible by few including himself. Quietly, he accessed the room and entered, not bothering to look around for others knowing they would be wiser than to intervene or ask questions. The room was spaced in and tight, bright white in color; rivaling the contrast of dark that was the rest of the ship. The light panels gleaned down on the centerpiece of the room, an old matted, rotten, crushed helmet. This wasn't any helmet, it had belonged to the galaxy's former threat Darth Vader, Kylo's own grandfather. Kylo stood in front of the display and gave it a good look. The helmet disguised his expression, but his tone said it all.

"When I am in a need of guidance I find myself coming to you. In many ways I admire you and respect you. The legacy you built, the way you shaped the galaxy, unmatched. However, though your ambition was strong you lacked the will to complete what you started. You made a poor decision and threw everything away. Find it in yourself to channel that dark energy again for even in death I need you. I need the guidance, I need to find Skywalker. I need to finish what you started ..."

For some time he silently gazed upon Vader's helmet, but a while later he left the room and continued on his way. Kylo was approached by General Hux, the pale ginger haired general of the First Order military. "What is it?" Kylo demanded, not in the mood for conversation.

"It's the Supreme Leader. He wishes to speak with you. Something important has transpired, something that may be what we are looking for…" Hux vaguely answered, grinning widely.


End file.
